Doki Doki Yaoi Gakuen!
by Hikari Shourai
Summary: Kaito, seorang freshman di Voca Gakuen terlibat akan cinta terlarang dengan senpai-nya! Bagaimana Kaito mengungkapkan perasaannya? Ataukah perasaannya akan berpaling pada Kiyoteru, guru yang mengajar di kelasnya?/Doki-Doki Yaoi Gakuen Songfic (?)/DLDR/GakuKai with slight KiyoKai/RATE T /


Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Crypton Inc. Doki Doki Yaoi Gakuen GakuKai version is not mine too.

Warning: boyxboy, shonen-ai, GakuKai, SenpaiXKohai.

Don't Like? Then Don't Read~ 3

=xxx=

Summary: Kaito, seorang freshman di Voca Gakuen terlibat akan cinta terlarang dengan senpai-nya! Bagaimana Kaito mengungkapkan perasaannya? Ataukah perasaannya akan berpaling pada Kiyoteru, guru yang mengajar di kelasnya?

=xxx=

Doki Doki Yaoi Gakuen!

© Hikari Shourai

=x=

**Kaito POV**:

Aku mendengus kesal. Kakiku kulangkahkan menyusuri lorong sekolahanku. Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

Oh, apa aku lupa untuk memperkenalkan diri? Namaku Kaito Shion. Seorang siswa baru Voca Gakuen. Bisa dibilang _freshman_. Aku baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini bersamaan dengan dimulainya tahun ajaran baru. Aku tinggal di asrama sekolah ini karena tidak mempunyai kerabat dekat di daerah sekitar sekolah ini.

Voca Gakuen ini adalah sekolah khusus cowok. Pihak sekolah melarang masuknya perempuan ke sekolah ini. Walaupun wali murid sekalipun. Aneh ya?

Menjadi seorang _freshman_ berarti aku harus mempelajari denah sekolah ini. Sekolah ini luar biasa besar, dan ini sudah kelima kalinya aku tersesat! Sungguh memalukan tersesat di sekolah sendiri…

"Menyebalkan!" seruku. Suaraku menggema di lorong sepi ini. Tanganku sudah pegal membawa tumpukan kertas hasil _print_-an yang Kiyoteru _Sensei_ inginkan. Kalau ia hanya menginginkan 20 atau 40 lembar sih tidak apa-apa… kertas yang ia inginkan ini hampir berjumlah setengah rim! 250 lembar!

"Pegal…" keluhku. Aku menyandarkan bahuku ke dinding terdekat. Keringatku menetes di kulitku yang seputih susu. Kacamataku melorot dan nyaris jatuh.

"Hei!"

Aku melompat terkejut karena tepukan dan suara seseorang dari belakangku. Hal itu membuatku melemparkan setengah rim kertas dari tanganku dan menjatuhkan kacamataku.

Aku menatap kertas-kertas yang berserakan itu dengan nanar. Aku ingin menangis! Kertas-kertas itu sangat berat dan sudah tertata dengan rapi di dekapanku. Eh, tapi sekarang kertas itu berhamburan…

"Astaga! Maafkan aku!" seru orang yang menepuk bahuku tadi. Ia segera mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu dengan cepat ke dekapannya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam memperhatikan orang berambut ungu panjang itu.

Dia siapa ya? Rasanya aku tidak menemuinya ketika upacara penerimaan murid baru…

Aku ikut mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu dengan lunglai sambil mencari kacamataku. Sebenarnya mataku hanya minus seperempat, jadi aku masih bisa melihat wajah orang yang membantuku itu.

Garis wajahnya tegas, pupilnya berwarna violet, rambutnya yang berwarna ungu membingkai wajahnya yang tampan…

Tunggu! Apakah aku baru saja mengatakan kalau ia tampan?! _Chotto matte…_ aku masih normal!

"Maafkan aku ya," ujar orang asing itu sambil tersenyum. Astaga… senyumnya sungguh menawan!

Aku mengangguk kaku, berusaha menutupi wajahku yang kini menghangat.

"Oh ya, namamu siapa? Aku belum pernah melihatmu…" ujarnya. Iris violetnya menatapku dengan lembut.

"K-K-Kaito-… S-Shion… k-kelas 10…" ujarku gugup. Duh! Kenapa aku harus gugup begini sih?!

Iris violetnya melebar begitu mendengarku mengatakan bahwa aku kelas 10. Ia langsung tersenyum lebar, "_freshman_ ya? Pantas saja aku tidak mengenalmu. Namaku Gakupo Kamui, kelas 11. Salam kenal, Kaito-kun!"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Perlahan-lahan kedua sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas dan membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia senpai yang ramah…

"Kaito-kun, ini kacamatamu," ujar Gakupo senpai. Ia memakaikan kacamataku dengan hati-hati.

_Doki doki…_

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar?

"Hmm… ini pasti harus diserahkan ke ruang guru ya?" ujar Gakupo senpai tiba-tiba. Aku mengangguk. Kemudian ia menghela napas, "kenapa harus kau yang membawanya? Tubuhmu terlalu kecil untuk membawanya. Sini biar kubawakan untukmu," ujarnya dengan senyum.

_Doki doki doki…_

Jantungku berdebar makin keras. Ga-Gakupo-senpai baik sekali…

"_A-arigatou…_ tapi aku baik-baik saja kok, senpai…" ujarku sopan. Aku tidak mau merepotkan orang yang baru saja kukenal…

Gakupo senpai tertawa kecil, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutku, "tidak apa-apa kok. Jangan sungkan-sungkan, Kaito-kun. Lagipula, aku tahu kau sedang tersesat."

Pipiku memerah malu. Bahkan Gakupo senpai tahu kalau aku tersesat!

"…-soalnya ini lorong kelas 11," ujarnya lagi.

Aku langsung bersyukur dalam hati. Aku tidak bertemu dengan senpai yang menyebalkan. Aku justru bertemu senpai yang baik hati macam Gakupo senpai.

"Ayo, ikuti aku ya," ujarnya dengan nada yang lembut. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan berjalan di sampingnya.

=xxx=

**Gakupo POV**

Aku menatap _freshman_ yang berjalan di sisiku. Hahaha, cara berjalannya yang kikuk sungguh lucu. Aku harus menahan diriku untuk memeluknya erat-erat. _He is so adorable!_

Tubuhnya yang hanya sebahuku sungguh imut di mataku. Apalagi ketika iris azure besarnya menatapku. Rambut birunya terlihat lembut sehingga membuatku ingin menyentuhnya. Anak baru ini terlihat masih polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sekolah ini.

Lagipula fisiknya yang terlihat lemah membuatku ingin melindunginya dari siapapun atau apapun yang akan menyentuhnya. Uhh… sejak kapan aku jadi posesif seperti ini?

"Senpai…?"

Aku menatap _freshman_ yang mencuri perhatianku itu dengan lembut, "ya, Kaito-kun?"

"A-apakah berat…?" tanyanya. Suaranya begitu lemah lembut.

Aku menggeleng. Ayolah, 240 lembar kertas tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku yang merupakan atlet kendo kebanggaan sekolah…

"Tidak apa-apa kok, tenang saja," ujarku dengan senyum. Hahaha, wajahnya ketika _blushing_ itu sangat lucu!

"O-oke…" ujarnya gugup. Ia kembali menunduk sambil mendekap kertas-kertas itu di dadanya dengan erat. Oh kertas… kau membuatku iri.

Sekali lagi aku memperhatikan tubuh pemuda yang berjalan di sampingku ini. Ia mengenakan kemeja biru yang dilapisi dengan _sweater _putih tanpa lengan. Ia mengenakan dasi berwarna dasar biru tua dengan garis-garis hitam. Celana biru tua kotak-kotaknya membalut kakinya dengan pas. Aku menelan ludah ketika menatapnya.

'_Haduh Gakupo… hentikan menatap kohai mungil itu dengan tatapan pervert-mu!_' innerku berteriak. Sepertinya bergaul dengan Yuuma terlalu lama memberikan pengaruh buruk padaku…

"Se-senpai…?"

Suara halus itu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, aku menoleh ke arah Kaito yang berdiri di depan pintu kayu.

"K-Kita sudah sampai…" ujarnya sambil membuka pintu kayu itu. Aku ikut memasuki ruang guru. Dan dia berjalan ke arah Kiyoteru sensei. Aku menatap Kiyoteru sensei dengan tatapan mengejek.

Hahaha, Kiyoteru sensei si guru pedophile!

"Sensei, ini kertas-kertas yang anda inginkan," ujar _freshman_ favoritku sambil menyerahkan kertas yang ia pegang. Kiyoteru sensei mengangguk.

"Lalu, mana 240 lembar lagi, Kaito-san?" ujarnya dengan lembut. Kaito melirikku, aku segera menyerahkan kertas sisanya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Ini sensei~!"

BRUK!

Kertas-kertas itu menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras ketika aku menjatuhkannya ke mejanya. Kiyoteru sensei terlihat terkejut, kemudian menatapku dengan tajam.

Untunglah di ruang guru hanya ada kami bertiga. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah kena skors, hahaha. Tapi, kena skors setelah mengejek Kiyoteru sensei itu _quite worth it_.

"Kamui-san, anda boleh kembali. Saya ada urusan dengan Kaito-san," ujar guru itu sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Aku menyilangkan tanganku di dadaku dan menggeleng.

"Aku juga ada urusan dengannya," ujarku. Bohong sih, tapi itu masih lebih baik daripada membiarkan Kai-chan berduaan bersama guru pedophile ini.

Kiyoteru menatapku dengan tatapan jengkel. Dalam hati aku tertawa keras-keras. Pasti semua rencananya untuk ngemodusin Kaito hancur. Hahaha! Dasar guru pedo!

_Oh well,_ kenapa ia disebut guru pedo? Karena waktu itu ia terlibat kasus dengan seorang mantan murid di sekolah ini. Utatane Piko namanya. Ia sukses menjerat Piko yang polos itu ke dalam pesonanya. Dan akhirnya Kiyoteru dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah Al dan diberikan SP alias Surat Peringatan. Yang tahu hal ini hanyalah angkatan kelas 10 dan 11 setahun lalu saja. Itu berarti, angkatan kelas 10 yang sekarang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kaito-san… jarimu terluka," ujar Kiyoteru sambil memegang tangan kanan kohai mungil itu. Iris violetku langsung berkilat-kilat. Aku segera menyambar tangan Kaito yang terluka dan menghisap darah yang keluar dari luka kecil itu.

"Ga-Ga-Gakupo senpai?!" Kaito memekik terkejut begitu jarinya terselimuti oleh lidah dan saliva-ku yang hangat. Wajahnya merah padam dan iris azure-nya menatapku dengan penuh kebingungan.

Aku menatapnya dengan sensual. Membuat pipi kohai itu semakin memerah. Tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti seorang vampire yang meminum darah korbannya. Hehehe, aku tidak masalah menjadi seorang vampire jika korbannya semanis dia~

"UHUM!" Kiyoteru sensei berdeham keras. Hal itu membuat Kaito terkejut dan aku segera melepaskan jarinya.

"Jika kalian ingin berpacaran, bisakah kalian keluar dari ruang guru?" ujar Kiyoteru sensei sinis. Kaito langsung membungkuk dan meminta maaf berkali-kali. Sementara aku tertawa-tawa dalam hati.

"Ma-maafkan kami sensei!" ujar Kaito lagi. Aku mulai bosan mendengar mulut mungilnya mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali. Maka aku segera menyeret pemuda manis itu keluar ruangan.

"Ga-Gakupo senpai! Kita salah! Kita harus segera meminta maaf kepada Kiyoteru sensei!" serunya panik. Cih… dasar _freshman…_

"Tidak perlu, ia tidak pantas mendapat permintaan maaf darimu…" ujarku ketus.

"Ta-tapi senpai-…"

Aku segera membungkam mulut kecilnya dengan bibirku. Ia memekik terkejut dan refleks mendorongku. Tapi kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan kekuatanku.

"Hngg…" Kaito mengerang di sela-sela ciuman kami. Aku menyeringai dan memperdalam ciuman kami. Aku menekan bagian belakang kepalanya dengan paksa. Tuh kan, rambutnya benar-benar halus!

Setelah beberapa menit, kami menjauhkan diri masing-masing dengan napas yang menderu-deru. Wajah kohai imut itu kini merah padam, iris azure-nya berkaca-kaca. Oh Tuhan… bantu aku menahan diriku untuk tidak me _-rape-_nya sekarang juga…

"Se-senpai…"

Aku menyadari kalau hal yang kulakukan salah. Aku langsung menepuk-nepuk surai biru pemuda itu dengan lembut sambil berbisik, "maaf…"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk kembali ke kelas. Sepertinya pelajaran berikutnya sudah dimulai.

=xxx=

**Kaito POV**

Aku berguling di kasurku berkali-kali. Mencoba untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman. Guling berbentuk terong pemberian ibuku kupeluk erat-erat.

Jam sekolah sudah selesai, kini aku sedang berada di kamar asramaku. Disini, setiap kamar diisi 2 murid. Kecuali kamar eksklusif seperti kamarku. Kamarku hanya ditempati oleh diriku seorang. Dilengkapi dengan _soundproof_ segala.

'_Apa-… apa maksud Gakupo senpai menciumku…_'

BLUSH! Pipiku langsung memerah begitu mengingat kejadian itu.

"Huwaaaa!" aku menjerit sambil membenamkan wajahku ke guling _nasu-_ku. Wajahku terasa begitu panas.

_Doki… doki…_

Perasaan apa ini? Perasaan aneh ini hanya muncul ketika aku bersama atau sedang memikirkan Gakupo senpai.

_Doki… doki… doki…_

"Apakah aku menyukai Gakupo-senpai…?" gumamku, "tapi kami sama-sama laki-laki… bukankah rasa cinta antara laki-laki itu dilarang?"

"Tapi aku menginginkan Gakupo-senpai!" keputusan sudah tercipta di benakku, "aku akan memberitahukannya perasaanku dengan cara yang dewasa!" seruku berbinar-binar.

Cinta yang bersemi ini membuatku hatiku luluh~

=xxx=

Semakin hari, kedekatanku dengan Gakupo senpai semakin bertambah. Gakupo senpai mulai mengantarku pulang ke asrama setiap hari. Bahkan kadang ia menjemputku di kamar asramaku.

Tak jarang pula, Yuuma-senpai mengejek kami sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja hal itu ditanggapi dengan santai oleh Gakupo-senpai, sedangkan aku hanya bisa diam sambil menunduk, berusaha menutupi wajahku yang merah padam.

Selain itu, kami juga lebih sering bersama. Kami sering makan bersama di atap sekolah ataupun taman belakang sekolah. Gakupo senpai juga sering membantuku mengerjakan tugas maupun PR.

'_Aku sayang Gakupo-senpai!_' jeritku dalam hati. Kenapa sangat sulit sih untuk bilang gitu aja?!

=xxx=

**Gakupo POV**

"Ciee… _lovebirds in love_ lagi pacaran~" ejek makhluk berambut pink dengan _beanie_ hitamnya. Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian, kurangkul kohai kesayanganku dengan mesra.

"Kau iri ya, Yuuma?" ujarku balas mengejek. Yuuma terlihat mengerutkan keningnya. Hahaha, aku benar. Dia iri.

Yuuma terlihat mendengus, kemudian duduk bersila di hadapan Kaito. Si rambut pink hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan dasi pink-hitam serta celana kotak-kotak hijau tuanya. Kami para kelas 11 memang sudah lama tidak mengenakan _vest_ kami. Panas sih.

Sedangkan untuk kelas 10…

Aku melirik Kaito. Ahhh! _So adorable!_ Aku menginginkannya! Boleh nggak sih aku bawa dia pulang?

Tubuh mungilnya yang terbalut seragam Voca Gakuen terlihat sangat menarik di mataku. Sesekali tangan kecilnya membenarkan kacamatanya dengan kikuk, dan menurutku itu sangat lucu!

"Hei, kenapa kau mau sama si _pervert _ini sih? Nanti kamu diapa-apain lho…" ujar Yuuma. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arahku. Aku membelalakan mataku, yang _pervert _itu siapa?! Dia ngaca gak sih?

Baru saja aku mau membuka mulutku untuk melawan, Kaito sudah berdiri duluan.

"Ga-Gakupo-senpai tidak _pervert_! D-dia orang yang baik. Y-Yuuma-senpai salah paham!" seru Kaito tiba-tiba. Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Dia… membelaku?

"D-dia sering membantuku mengerjakan PR! D-d-dia juga sering menolong o-orang lain yang kesusahan… b-bagian mana d-dari dirinya yang membuatnya _pervert_?!" seru Kaito lagi.

Yuuma seperti terkejut mendengar ledakan Kaito, kemudian Yuuma tertawa terbahak-bahak, "oh… _the little prince is going to protect his beloved knight?_"

Kaito terlihat malu, iris birunya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Aku segera memeluk Kaito di hadapan Yuuma, "kau berlebihan Yuuma. Kembalilah ke kelas! Jangan ganggu kami!" seruku. Iris violetku menatap si pemilik iris zamrud dengan tajam.

Yuuma bangkit berdiri, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. Setelah itu ia berjalan ke tangga. Akhirnya pergi juga serangga pengganggu itu…

Kalau kangen sama Len, jangan dilampiaskan ke sini dong!

=xxx=

**Kaito POV**

"Maafkan Yuuma, ya… dia memang begitu," ujar Gakupo-senpai sambil menunduk. Ia menunjukkan wajah bersalahnya. Yah, Yuuma-senpai memang lumayan menjengkelkan sih…

"Tidak apa-apa senpai…" ujarku lembut. Gakupo-senpai tersenyum, wajahnya tiba-tiba cerah kembali. Senyuman Gakupo-senpai membuat pipiku kembali bersemu merah. Hanya Gakupo-senpai yang dapat membuatku seperti ini… hanya dia…

Ia terlihat sangat tampan hari ini. Aaahhh! Ya Tuhan… kenapa aku merasa hal ini sangat salah sekaligus sangat benar?! Mencintai Gakupo-senpai yang merupakan laki-laki bukanlah suatu kesalahan bagiku, tapi merupakan suatu kesalahan besar di masyarakat.

"Kau sangat pemberani, Kaito. Kau juga sangat lucu," ujar Gakupo senpai sambil tertawa. Wajahku memerah mendengar pujiannya.

Aku harus memberitahukan perasaanku pada Gakupo-senpai hari ini juga! Sekarang juga!

"Ga-Gakupo-senpai…" ujarku pelan. Tanganku mencengkram kemeja putihnya dengan erat.

"Ada apa Kaito-kun?" Gakupo-senpai terlihat bingung karena sifatku yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"M-Ma-Malam nanti… d-datanglah ke k-ka-kamar a-asramaku…" ujarku pelan. Nyaris berbisik. Aku sudah memperhitungkan hal ini. Besok hari sabtu, berarti tidak akan yang akan mengganggu kami nanti…

"Huh? Baiklah…" syukurlah Gakupo-senpai tidak bertanya macam-macam. Aku menghela napas lega.

=xxx=

Iris biruku menatap jam berbentuk es krim yang tergantung di atas rak bukuku. Jam menunjukkan pukul 22.00. Berarti Gakupo-senpai sebentar lagi kesini…

Aku mengeratkan cengkramanku pada selimut putih tipis yang menutupi tubuhku. Ya, aku sudah berpikir matang-matang dan memperhitungkan ini semua. Aku akan menyerahkan segalanya pada Gakupo-senpai…

Tok… tok…

'_Itu dia… dia datang…'_ bisikku dalam hati. Tanganku yang memegangi selimut ini gemetar. Antara ketakutan dan senang.

Pintu kamarku terbuka, menampakkan sosok Gakupo-senpai yang mengenakan hoodie hitam dan celana jeans biru tua.

"Kaito…?" suaranya mengalun di telingaku. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu kamarku dikunci. Ya, aku memberikan kunci kamar cadanganku. Jadi ia bebas keluar-masuk kamarku.

"Kaito? Kau kenapa?" ujarnya pelan. Nada suaranya khawatir. Ia berjalan ke arahku.

'_Semoga keputusanku benar…_'

"Gakupo-senpai…" ujarku pelan dan lemah. Kepalaku yang tadi tertunduk kini perlahan-lahan mendongak untuk menatapnya, "_aishiteru…_"

Gakupo-senpai terlihat kebingungan dan kaget, tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum lembut dan mengecup keningku dengan lembut, "_aishiteru yo…_"

Iris violetnya menatapku dengan tatapan lembut. Sementara aku menatapnya dengan ketakutan sekaligus kebahagiaan.

'_Gakupo-senpai membalas perasaanku! Gakupo-senpai mencintaiku!_' jeritku dalam hati. Air mata bahagia nyaris mengalir dari sudut mataku.

Perlahan-lahan kuturunkan kain putih yang menutupi tubuhku. Kain putih itu menumpuk di pangkuanku yang duduk bersimpuh. Tanganku masih mencengkram kain putih itu.

"K-Kaito?!" Gakupo senpai terlihat mundur sejenak. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"S-senpai… j-jadikan aku milikmu… dan aku ingin senpai jadi m-milikku…" ujarku dengan nada yang bergetar. Tubuhku yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi bergetar karena dinginnya malam.

"… kau yakin, Kaito…?" ujar Gakupo senpai pelan. Wajahnya hanya berjarak 5 senti dari wajahku. Aku mengangguk. Kemudian aku merasa bahuku didorong dengan perlahan hingga kini aku terbaring di atas tempat tidurku. Gakupo-senpai sudah berada di atasku. Kedua tangannya ia tumpukan di samping kepalaku.

"Terima kasih, Kaito…" ujarnya sambil mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Aku membalas ciumannya dengan antusias.

_We will tell the world about our feelings in a mature way…_

_Let our sins mingled together… let our sins flow… let our sins shatter our bodies with the sins of pleasures…_

=END? **or** To Be Continue?=

**A/N: heyaa~ ketemu lagi dengan Hika XDDD. Yup, ide ini Hika dapet dari GakuKai Doki Doki Yaoi Gakuen version! Sumpah, pertama Hika denger, Hika ngakak sambil nangis. Berkali-kali mulut Hika Cuma ngomong 'OMG… kawaii OMG… kawaii OMG…kawaii' sampai Hika dijitak temen sebelah Hika XD.**

**Hika sebenernya agak bingung, judul lagunya adalah Doki Doki Yaoi Gakuen, bukan Doki Doki Shonen-ai Gakuen. Dan di lirik, ada bagian dimana Kaito bilang 'I'll tell my feelings in a mature wa~a~y!'. Jadi, interpretasi Hika adalah… Kaito menyerahkan segala-galanya ke Gakupo #duk #DitabokKarenaBikinHipotesisN gaco.**

**Maaf sekali, adegan selanjutnya harus di cut gara-gara ini hanya fict dengan rate T :'3 tapi kalau ada reader yang pengen dibuatin rate M-nya, bilang aja. Nanti Hika bikin :3 #emanglubisa?**

**Dan soal pergantian POV… yah gara-gara lagunya juga sih =_= tapi sumpah, para GakuKai lovers mesti denger itu lagu! Lucu sangat XDD**

**Yosh! With smile and music, Hikari Shourai out!**

Sign,

~HiShou~


End file.
